wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stworzenie
W świecie World of Warcraft istnieją różne typy stworzeń. Aberracje right|200px *Mają dziwną anatomię lub są w jakiś sposób zmutowane *Niektóre z nich nie posiadają solidnego ciała, np. Ooze *Macki również zaliczają się do tej kategorii *Nie można tych stworzeń śledzić *Starzy Bogowie sami są aberracjami i stworzyli wiele pomniejszych. Bestie *Większość standardowych zwierząt w grze to bestie, np. niedźwiedzie, wilki, jaszczury, itd. *Łowca może je śledzieć dzięki umiejętności Track Beasts. *Bestie mogą zostać oswojone przez łowców, dzięki umiejętności Tame Beast. *Większość bestii można oskórować, wyjątkami są ptaki, pająki i kraby. *Mają zwykle wyższe aggro niż inne typy stworzeń. Critter right|200px *Critter to nieszkodliwe, nisko poziomowe zwierzęta. Istnieją głównie dla wytworzenia realistycznej atmosfery w grze. Drapieżne bestie atakują je, kiedy znajdą się blisko tych stworzeń. *W Patchu 3.0.2 dodano osiągnięcie o nazwie "To All The Squirrels I've Loved Before". Aby je zdobyć, należy wpisać /love mając zaznaczonego crittera. Po wpisaniu tego tekstu wszystkim stworzonkom z listy, gracz zdobywa to osiągnięcie. Demony right|200px *Nienawistne i złe stworzenia pochodzące z Wirującej Pustki, które czerpią przyjemność z cierpienia innych. Demony zasilają szeregi Płonącego Legionu. *Łowca może je wyśledzić za pomocą umiejętności Track Demons, a czarnoksiężnik dzięki Sense Demons. *Czarnoksiężnik potrafi przywoływać niektóre demony na swoich towarzyszy, a także zniewalać je na jakiś czas. Demonolodzy mogą nawet na krótko sami zmienić się w demona. *Ich zachowanie i łupy przypominają humanoidy lub bestie. Humanoidalne demony to np. Succuby czy mo'arg. Bestialskie demony to m.in. Felhoundy i helboary (można je również skórować). Dragonkin right|300px *Są to stworzenia oparte na smokach, począwszy on maleńkich młodych, po olbrzymie smocze stada i smocze aspekty. *Większość z nich można oskórować. Smocze łuski wykorzystywane są do tworzenia pancerzy. *Łowca może je śledzi dzięki umiejętności Track Dragonkin. Żywiołaki *Chaotyczne uosobienia żywiołów (ognia, powietrza, wody, ziemi, many, cienia i życia). *Zaliczają się do nich również roślinne stowrzenia, takie jak treanty i lashery. *W profesjach wykorzystuje się wiele pochodzących od żywiołaków przedmiotów, np. Elemental Fire lub Esencja Powietrza. *Łowca może je śledzić dzięki umiejętności Track Elementals. *Na żywiołakach skalnych można użyć górnictwa, natomiast na roślinnych - zielarstwa. Giganci right|300px *Olbrzymie stworzenia, zwykle elitarne. Z wyglądu przypominają humanoidy (np. morscy giganci). *Łowca może ich śledzić za pomocą umiejętności Track Giants. *Na niektórych skalnych gigantach można użyć górnictwa. Humanoidzi right|280px *Należą do nich wszystkie rasy grywalne. *Należą do nich niemal wszystkie rasy inteligentne (np. pandareni, ludzie czy ogry. *Łowca może ich śledzić dzięki umiejętności Track Humanoids. *Generalnie są inteligentniejsze od pozostałych stworzeń. Atak na humanoida przyciąga zwykle uwagę innych humanoidów. *Niemal wszystkie humanoidy uciekają, gdy zostaje im niewiele życia, próbując jednocześnie zaalarmować pozostałych. *Są potężnym źródłem tkanin wykorzystywanych w krawiectwie, pierwszej pomocy i innych profesjach. *Niektórzy potrafią rzucać zaklęcia. *Can be Sapped, Seduced, Polymorphed, Soothed, incapacitated and Pick pocketed. Mechaniczne *Poruszające się machiny, stworzone dzięki zaawansowanej inżynierii połączonej z magią. *Inżynierowie mogą rozebrać pokonane mechaniczne stwory na części.ing). *Zwykle moją powiązania z goblinami lub gnomami, ale Płonący Legion również tworzy mechaniczne stworzenia, np. Fel reaver. Nieumarli right|300px *Termin ten odnosi się do wszystkich stworzeń, które wciąż funkcjonują, mimo że czas ich życia dobiegł końca. Większość z nich należała do Plagi.. *Atakowanie jednego przyciąga uwagę pozostałych. *Łowca może ich śledzić dzięki umiejętności Track Undead, a paladyn dzięki Sense Undead. Nieskategoryzowane stworzenia *Niektóre ze stworzeń nie pasują do żadnego z powyższych typów. Mają swoje właściwości i różnice, m.in. naaru czy qiraji *Nie należąc do kategorii, nie można na nich używać specjalnych umiejętności skierowanych przeciwko typom stworzeń. *Niektóre z nich zaliczono do stworzonej w Patchu 5.1.0 kategorii Aberracji. Zobacz także *Race origins en:Creature es:Criatura hu:Élőlény it:Creature ru:Создание Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:World of Warcraft